Darian
| Character | 303355-old paladin super.jpg Darien top.png Darien.png .token.drag.png Size/Type:Medium Aberration Alignment: Chaotic Good Class:Crusader 2nd, Warblade 3rd, Blade of Zel (P) 5th Hit Dice:Hit Dice: 2d10+4, 3d12+6, 5d12+8 (116 hp) (11,8,6,8,5,11,8,8,6,7 +18 bonus for favored class) Initiative: +4 Speed: 30' (6 sq) (light enc.) Armor Class: 27 (+8 Armor, +4 Dex, +2 Natural Armor, +3 Other, ), Touch 17, Flat-Footed 27 Base Att/CMB/CMD: +10 / +15 / 29 Saves: Saves: Fort +13, Ref +7(13), Will +9 Single Attack: Greatsword +1, Diamond Mind: +20 melee (2d6+13/19-20) Full Attack: Greatsword +1, Diamond Mind: +20/+15 melee (2d6+13/19-20) Range :Throwing Axe +1: +15 thrown (1d6+6/20) Space/Reach: 5ft Special Attacks: Special Qualities: 21SR (11+HD) | SKILLS | Acrobatics +14, Appraise +6, Bluff +10, Climb +3, Diplomacy +10, Disguise +3, Escape Art +2, Fly +2, Heal +10, Intimidate +10, Perception +4, Ride +10, Sense Mot +10, Stealth +10, Survival +3, Swim +10, Cr:Armorsm +8, Cr:Wpnsmith +8, Kn:Arcana +12, Kn:Ar.&Eng +12, Kn:Dungeon +11, Kn:Geo +11, Kn:History +12, Kn:Local +11, Kn:Nature +12, Kn:Nobility +11, Kn:Planes +12, Kn:Religion +12. | FEATS | Wpn Focus: Greatsword, Wpn Specialization: Greatsword, Combat Focus, Combat stability, Combat Vigor, Vexing Flanker, Melee weapon mastery, Vital Strike, Combat Reflexes. |SpellWarped Elf(P) Race | +2 racial bonus on saves vs enchantment spells and effects Elf Spell Absorbtion(SU): When a spell fails to overcome SR Then Darian get to pick one of these effects; Might: +4 enhancement STR for 1 Minute Agility:+4 enhancement DEX for 1 Minute Endurance: +4 enhancement CON for 1 Minute Life: 5 x Spell level in Temp HPs for 1 Minute Speed: 5 x Spell level in ft for 1 Minute Resistance: 10 to one energy type for 1 Minute | Class Features: Crusader 2nd | Proficient with simple and martial weapons {C}Proficient with all armor and all shields Steely Resolve (Ex): Maximum 5 hp damage stored in 'delayed damage pool until end of next turn Furious Counterstrike (Ex): channels pain into rage; divide amount in 'damage pool' by 5 and use result as bonus to hit & damage Indomitable Soul (Ex): gain +3 Charisma bonus to Will saves Martial Powers: 5th-level initiator • Highest Level Known: 4 • Maneuvers Known: 9 • Readied: 5 • Granted: 2 • recover all expended maneuvers when no withheld maneuvers remain this resets to initial granted and withheld maneuvers • Stances Known: 2 Disciplines Allowed: Devoted Spirit, Stone Dragon, White Raven | Class Features: Warblade 3rd | Proficient with all simple melee weapons and all martial melee weapons : • includes all melee weapons which can be thrown Proficient with light and medium armor, and normal shields Weapon Aptitude (Ex): able to qualify for fighter specific feats as Fighter 1 and switch weapon type for feats Battle Clarity (Ex): +6(Int bonus) insight bonus on Reflex saves when not flat-footed Improved Uncanny Dodge (Ex): retain Dex bonus to AC when flat-footed flanked only by a foe with 7+ levels of 'rogue' Battle Ardor (Ex): +6(int bonus) on rolls to confirm critical hits Martial Powers: 6th-level initiator • Highest Level Known: 4 • Maneuvers Known: 5 • Maneuvers Readied: 3 • recover all expended maneuvers w/ swift-action meditation must also make standard action melee attack, or 'null' act • Stances Known: 1 Disciplines: Diamond Mind, Iron Heart, Stone Dragon, Tiger Claw, White Raven | Class Features: Blade of Zel (P) 5th | Uncanny Dodge (Ex): Retain Dex bonus to AC even if flat-footed Steely Resolve (EX): Maximum 10 hp damage stored in delayed damage pool until end of next turn. Disciplines Allowed: Diamond Mind, Iron Heart, Stone Dragon, Tiger Claw, White Raven Steely Resolve (Ex): Maximum 15 hp damage stored in 'delayed damage pool until end of next turn Background: I was place on the steps of the Ruby Knight Sanctum. After 25 years of investment the sanctum commanded me to begin a soljourn to my heart. I must go and find the way. Not knowing what "the way" or "my heart" meant, I grabbed my sword and armor, and headed out into the world. Organization: Ruby Knight Sanctum (they are not sure what to do with me) Gold/Silver/Copper : | EQUIPMENT | ARMOR WORN: Elven Chain+2 Elven Chain +2, Greatsword +1(Stone Dragon), Throwing Axe +1 | Experience | 105,000 XP Category:PC